Three and then one
by jessicaknows
Summary: The three instances when Madarao and Tokusa really had a chance to talk and then one. Spoiler warning for 187. Character death


**Cross posted in the kinkmeme. **

**Warning: Spoilers for 187. Character death, heavy angst**

**Disclaimer: I own only the pc and keyboard on which I type.**

**Three and then one **

There were three times in their short life, that Tokusa and Madarao had a moment together.

The first was as newly born thirds, unfettered by the need to train or the knowledge of what was going to happen to them when they had fulfilled their purpose later. Madarao was playing with Tokusa's mismatched hair, wondering if his was just as funny. They were being kept in a small dimly lit room for now with only a bed and a toilet to share. There were no mirrors, no desks, no nothing.

"Ne, Madarao." Tokusa whispered. He didn't want the scientists to know what they were talking about if they were listening. Madarao tilted his head to one side and scooted around front to look at his roommate.

"If I'm defective. Promise me you'll move on." The shorter male said softly. Madarao tugged his hand and crawled under the bed. He bit his finger and in the dim light, he scrawled under the mattress with his blood.

_I won't need to move on_

---

--------

The second was on their first mission together, masquerading as new performers in a circus, intending to oust the ringleader as a Level 2. It was a test of strength, many Finders had died trying to gain information on this particular circus where reportedly all of their performers were akuma.

Though the two looked to be in their early teens, they were only a few months old starting from their date of creation.

"Mada-kun" Tokusa called, the lions growling at him as he washed their cage out with a hose. Madarao looked down from his perch on the tallest pole, not pausing in tying the flag there.

"If I get eaten, promise me you'll move on." Tokusa told him jokingly. Madarao snorted and tossed the scissors in his hand down.

"I won't need to move on!" He said as he slid down the pole and landed in front of the shorter male just in time to catch the scissors.

-------

The third was just before they set out to hunt the Akuma with Allen. The two of them could feel that something big was going to happen. A part of them were excited at being able to absorb more akuma and perharps give birth to the new generation of exorcists. The other whispered of horrible things to happen, a deep dark unsettling feeling in their bones that neither could understand nor explain.

"Madarao promise me something." Tokusa whispered, moving just a little closer. He gazed at the taller third with his strangely coloured eyes and cocked his head to the side. On the surface, the pair seemed to be in their early twenties. In reality, they had only been created about five years ago.

Madarao gave his companion a long contemplative glance.

"I won't need to move on." He answered solemnly before Tokusa could ask. Tokusa smiled, tight and grim across that oddly mismatched face of his and tiptoed, placing a quick kiss on Madarao's lips.

When Tyki phased through the wall and touched Tokusa's face, instinctively, he knew that this was the end of the road for him. Fear filled his heart, followed by excruciating pain in all his remaining bones. He didn't even remember screaming.

The floor was sideways when he finally blinked. Tokusa was barely aware that he was on his side, staring at the bloody battle going on. Allen was holding his own against Tyki but there were more Noahs.

"Madarao!" Tokusa grated out painfully as the other third fought valiantly against the Noahs.

Madarao turned his head, a grim smile across his face. Tokusa realised that the smile was meant for him. Madarao stumbled towards the broken third and extended his arm, Tokusa closed his eyes. He always wondered what being absorbed would feel like.

A grunt sounded close to his ear. Tokusa opened his eyes and saw Madarao's fall to his knees in front of him. Tyki ripped his heart out and tossed it to the side, continuing to battle Allen as if he didn't just murder an exorcist.

Madarao crawled closer, his arms giving out just as he reached Tokusa.

With bloody lips, he kissed the other's face.

_"See, Tokusa"_ He breathed, blood leaking out slowly as he smiled.

_"I won't need to move on."_


End file.
